


fall into me and then

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fashion Designer Kim Hongjoong, Fluff, Interior Designer Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong Fucks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft hand holding, seonghwa also really loves children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Seonghwa didn't know holding hands could bring so much comfort in a person.Hongjoong was the perfect person to show him otherwise.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	fall into me and then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairiejoong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiejoong/gifts).



> Here is a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/20hRrRoLh6Q4nogU2QPsYd?si=e4kKH56tRI2wkjSJek5Udg) I made to go along with this fic, but it can be listened to for any seongjoong instances hehe~  
> 
> 
> The title's taken from _"Gimmie Love"_ by Carly Jae Respen.

“Hwa.”

“Hm.”

_"Hwaaa~"_

“Hmm?”

“Seonghwa!!!”

“Mhm?”

“Op-pa~”

 _“Wha—”_ Seonghwa whips his head around to give Hongjoong an incredulous look but stops as soon as he lies his sight on him. “Oh...”

Hongjoong grins and spreads his arms open. “You weren’t answering me,” he says in explanation for his random call. “Do you like it?”

There’s a long moment of silence as Seonghwa stares at Hongjoong’s figure, taking in his appearance. He looks him up and down in an elegant manner, inspecting him as art rather than just a quick glance. “Yeah. Yeah! I love it! It looks great on you. I didn’t know they made clothing like this. Where’d you get it from?”

“I reformed it!” Hongjoong exclaimed excitedly. “Y’know that sweater you were gonna’ throw out the other day because it got ripped in the washer, but I told you to let me keep it? I cut it and sewed it together with some other sweaters that were old. Now it’s a patched sweater in different colours!” He looks down at it with a sense of pride growing in his chest.

Seonghwa laughs as he continues to take in the sight of his lover. “You never cease to amaze me, eh? It’s gorgeous. But it’s way too big for you, no? You’re literally drowning in it.”

The tip of Hongjoong’s tongue peeks out from behind his lips in a mischievous manner. “That’s because I used your measurements~”

“What?” Seonghwa chuckles. “Why would you use mine?”

Hongjoong giggles. “Because I made it for you, silly!”

“Why are you wearing it then!?” Seonghwa laughs out.

“Every piece of clothing needs a model, doesn’t it~?” Hongjoong sings. He does one slow spin around to let Seonghwa see the entire design.

" _Mmm._ Can’t argue with that,” Seonghwa responds as he leans one of his elbows on the surface of the dining table he’s sitting at and puts his chin onto the palm of his hand. “Especially if it’ll be a certain man named Kim Hongjoong.” He suggestively wiggles his eyebrows next in a playful manner with a sly grin.

A shrill, embarrassed laugh suddenly leaves Hongjoong’s mouth in response. “Oh, stop it,” he giggles. He then skips around the dining table and stands next to Seonghwa. “What are you working on?”

“The layout for the daycare,” he answers, clicking around with the mouse. “I’m in charge of the new interiour design along with Jongho and Yonghwan-hyung.”

Hongjoong sits on the chair next to Seonghwa to peer at his laptop screen. " _Ooh~_ Wow, it’s amazing! It looks so sophisticated but still homely. Is that what it’s supposed to look like later?” He asks, still looking over the design.

“Yup. This is what we’ve planned out so far for the lobby.” He hums for a moment before continuing, “There’s...still tens of other rooms we have to sort out. Our set deadline is in a few weeks, and we have a limited budget as well.” Seonghwa then lets out a stressed sounding sigh as he leans back on his chair. One of his arms stretches out, and he takes one of Hongjoong’s hands into his own.

At the motion, Hongjoong looks down at their now intertwined hands and smiles. Seonghwa continues talking, but Hongjoong gets distracted from his voice by the movement of Seonghwa’s thumb. The digit runs back and forth against Hongjoong’s index finger in such a soft, gentle manner. 

He revels in the fact that Seonghwa doesn’t even notice that he’s doing it. At least...he _thinks_ that Seonghwa does it unconsciously. Now that thought makes him have to stop to think for a moment. Because surely this means something, right? Whether he does it purposely or not, it shows that he really is _that comfortable_ with Hongjoong, right?

_Right?_

Hongjoong doesn’t know how long he ends up spacing out while staring at their intertwined hands before Seonghwa is tilting his head up by using the pad of his index finger under Hongjoong’s chin. Seonghwa gives him one of those awkward-looking smiles that Hongjoong has come to adore so much and can’t help but crack a smile back.

“Did I lose you?” Seonghwa asks as he begins sliding his finger up Hongjoong’s face to brush away a few bangs back to the side that had fallen in front of Hongjoong’s eyes.

A small huff of laughter finds its way out of Hongjoong. “No, it wasn’t you,” he denies but then backtracks. “Well, actually. Yes, it was you, but that ‘s—that isn’t what I specifically mean.”

Seonghwa raises an eyebrow after dropping his hand. “You’ll have to elaborate further on that, love,” he replies with a chuckle following.

The smile on Hongjoong’s face becomes smaller and a bit shyer. He fidgets in his seat for a few seconds as he tries to mentally piece together what he wants to say.

“I...don’t know if you realized it or not... But you always hold one of my hands like this,” he admits with a soft blush starting to rise on the skin of his cheeks.

At hearing his claim, Seonghwa looks down at their connected body parts. A look of genuine surprise makes its way onto his face because of the sudden realization that wow. Yeah. He _does_ do that.

“I wasn’t sure whether it was a habit or not,” Hongjoong continues on, “but I did notice you do it every time you start talking about something that’s stressing you out. And I find it amusing because I—well. I guess I should just ask, right?” 

He laughs softly to himself and also at Seonghwa’s blinking, confused expression before asking, “Did you know that holding hands while pressing the middle palm of your partner’s hand allows for stress reduction and more intimate conversations?”

A larger expression of shock appears on Seonghwa’s face. “I—wow! No! No, I didn’t. That’s—” He looks down at their connected hands again and sees that, _yes._ He _is_ holding Hongjoong’s hand like that. He was _completely_ oblivious to the fact until now! “God, I had no idea… I guess I _was_ doing it unconsciously. Holding your hand and being this close to you—yeah! It definitely brings me comfort. I would never deny that.”

Hongjoong tries not to break out into a huge smile, but he can’t keep it back and ends up hiding his face by shoving himself against Seonghwa’s shoulder.

Seonghwa smiles in return. “I love you so much. You know that, right?” He says, squeezing Hongjoong’s hand that’s in his grip.

“Yes,” Hongjoong mumbles, “and I love you too.” Then he lifts his head up to look at Seonghwa. They stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Hongjoong suddenly sits up straight. He stares at Seonghwa for a bit until the man feels a little awkward under his gaze.

“What is it, Joong?” He softly laughs out.

“...I think it’s amusing how your name means “to be a star,” but you’re already the entire galaxy.”

“Wow. That was perhaps the cheesiest thing I’ve _ever_ heard you say.”

“What can I say? I only learned from the best,” Hongjoong teases as he begins to teeter forward into Seonghwa’s space.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes in response. “You flatter me too much.”

“I wouldn’t dare say you don’t like it.” Hongjoong then puts his thumb below Seonghwa’s bottom lip and fingers under Seonghwa’s chin to hold him there as he leans in. He sticks his tongue out and licks a stripe across the surface of Seonghwa’s lips as Seonghwa attempts to kiss him. He doesn’t give Seonghwa a chance to recover and licks against his lips one, two, three more times until Seonghwa huffs out a small, amused laugh.

A grin appears on Hongjoong’s face before disappearing just as quickly. He continues to play with Seonghwa by gently biting down on either lip and pulling away. It’s not long before they start sharing an open-mouthed kiss, Hongjoong scraping his teeth against Seonghwa’s lips and Seonghwa sucking on Hongjoong’s tongue in return.

They keep their lips locked together for a while—just enjoying the pure feeling of being connected. Eventually, Hongjoong closes Seonghwa’s laptop and slightly pulls away from their kiss. “I think...you should take a break now,” he drawls, breath hot against Seonghwa’s mouth.

“Why?” Seonghwa asks in a daze, his eyes looking almost distant.

Hongjoong is always amused by how easy it is to rile Seonghwa up. If they had the time, he would tease Seonghwa more often. With his tongue peeping out from the corner of his lips and looking up at Seonghwa from under his eyelashes, he guides one of Seonghwa’s hands in between his legs.

“Oh.” Seonghwa blinks twice. _” Oh.”_ Then he laughs breathlessly. “Oh, okay. I—yes. Definitely. I wholeheartedly agree. A break is... _very_ much welcomed. And appreciated.”

Hongjoong giggles in response and stands up. He pulls Seonghwa along with him until they reach their shared bedroom. Hongjoong then shuts the door behind them and pushes Seonghwa back until he’s falling onto the bed with a small huff of air. He follows after Seonghwa until he’s straddling his hips and hovers the rest of his upper body over Seonghwa to fondly stare down at his face. He smiles for a quick moment at the anticipation in Seonghwa’s expression before leaning down and kissing him again.

It’s clear Hongjoong has the upper hand here and is in the lead as he kisses Seonghwa, drinking him in until they’re breathless. When he decides to pull back, he moves on to kiss Seonghwa’s neck and clavicle while his hands travel to the hem of Seonghwa’s shirt. As he marks his collarbone with tiny red bites, he lifts up Seonghwa’s shirt. Then he leans back a bit to entirely remove it before returning his lips back to Seonghwa’s skin.

He lets his hands travel all over Seonghwa’s torso and starts making his way down the man’s body with one touch of his lips at a time. Once his hands reach down to the area he desires them to be at, he begins untying the knot to Seonghwa’s sweatpants. Then he pulls them down along with his underwear, Seonghwa lifting his hips for easier access. 

When Seonghwa is fully naked, Hongjoong scoots back and fits himself in between Seonghwa’s legs. He quickly gets rid of his own clothing, not trying to keep Seonghwa waiting for too long. As soon as he’s finished, he stares down at Seonghwa in admiration.

Seonghwa visibly shivers, a small flush forming upon his cheeks. “Why are you looking at me like you want to eat me...”

Hongjoong smirks. “‘Cause I do.” 

He dances his fingers up Seonghwa’s legs until he reaches the inner part of his thighs right before where his cock lies and begins to massage the area with his fingers. “I wanna’ try giving you a massage… Be your personal masseuse for a day.”

“Oh…,” Seonghwa exhales softly. “That sounds nice. I’d like that.”

“Not today,” Hongjoong hums. “But one day.”

“ _Mmm._ I look forward to it.” Seonghwa lets a huge, playful grin appear on his face. “I’ll make sure to pay you extra for your excellent and professional services.”

Hongjoong snorts out a laugh and finally takes hold of Seonghwa’s fattening cock. He lightly gives him strokes until he’s fully hard. Then he just plays around with him for a bit, using both of his hands to jack him off. He figures he should get the lube, but... He’s already comfortable in his spot. He doesn’t feel like moving.

Unexpectedly, Seonghwa reaches over to their bedside, opens the top drawer, and pulls out a lubricant bottle before closing it back. “Here,” he says, handing the bottle to Hongjoong.

A timid smile makes its way onto Hongjoong’s face as he accepts it. “It’s like you read my mind.”

Seonghwa chuckles. “Of course. We’re soulmates after all.”

“Oh, _hey. Who’s_ being the cheesy one now?” Hongjoong teases with a grin as Seonghwa rolls his eyes with a smile. He opens the lube, pours some on his hand, and closes it back. Then he sets it aside and attempts to warm the lube in his hand before touching Seonghwa again. When he finally puts his hands back on Seonghwa, Seonghwa lets out a soft, content sigh, seeming to sink into the bed beneath him. 

Hongjoong takes his bottom lip under his top row of teeth as he starts slowly jacking Seonghwa off again, the glide much more comfortable now. He uses one hand to go up and down the shaft and uses his other to swipe over the head of Seonghwa’s cock. He revels in the quiet moans it brings forth from Seonghwa.

After a couple of minutes, he maneuvers his position so that he’s lying on his stomach. Then he leans forward and takes Seonghwa’s cock into his mouth, only suckling on the slit at first.

Seonghwa lets out a tiny gasp and slides his fingers into Hongjoong’s hair. “God, Hongjoong… Please… You know I’m so sensitive there…”

Hongjoong looks up at Seonghwa to find him staring back down—eyes watering, lips trembling, and cheeks red. It only makes him smirk and feel like wanting to rile Seonghwa up even more. He begins descending on Seonghwa’s cock, maintaining eye contact with him as he does.

As he goes down, the hand Seonghwa has in Hongjoong’s hair tightens. “ _Fuck,_ Hongjoong…”

Hongjoong moans softly at the tighter grip as he loosens his mouth to take Seonghwa deeper. When he feels he’s taken all he can, he begins slowly ascending, making sure his tongue drags along the shaft. Once reaching the head of Seonghwa’s cock, he goes right back down again, thus beginning regular pacing. He gradually speeds up after some time passes, smiling to himself every time he feels Seonghwa shiver from beneath him. He sucks him off for a while, occasionally coming back up for air just to go back down again. 

He does it like this because he knows Seonghwa loves it the most when he sucks him off like this. There are plenty of other things he could attend to, but keeping it nice and simple is always enough for Seonghwa. And it’s okay with Hongjoong in the end because he’d instead not do complex and complicated shit anyway.

As soon as he feels his jaw starting to ache, he pulls off one last time with a gasp and a heap of saliva. He doesn’t waste a single second, though. He repositions his hands under Seonghwa’s thighs and lifts them up so that he can push them back against Seonghwa’s torso.

Seonghwa takes the hint and uses his own hands to keep them back as his feet hang in the air.

This position gives Hongjoong a better view of Seonghwa’s ass. He doesn’t hesitate to put in action what he was set out to do.

Fully motivated to open Seonghwa up using his tongue, he starts out by leaving one huge lick from his asshole all the way up to where his ball sack lies. He does that a few times until Seonghwa lets out a swear as he digs his fingers into the skin of his ass. Hongjoong _almost_ laughs. But he doesn’t. He continues licking for a while until he stills his tongue and inserts it into Seonghwa’s ass. He wants to grin when he hears a sharp intake of breath from Seonghwa. 

He begins moving his tongue in and out of Seonghwa in a sex-like manner. He does it until Seonghwa is trembling and breathing heavily. Until he’s squirming and unable to stay still under Hongjoong’s hold. Until he has to grip the bedsheets beneath him to ground himself so that he doesn’t buck his hips too wildly.

Following quickly after, he inserts one finger along with his tongue, starting to stretch him open. He pushes his finger in and out until he deems there’s a smooth glide. Removes the finger, spits on it, reinserts it. Then adds a second finger. As he carefully moves his fingers in and out, he licks around Seonghwa’s hole too. It isn’t long before he adds a third finger.

His fingers are small, too, so he isn’t relatively giving Seonghwa any pain. But Hongjoong reaches for the lube just for good measure. He pours some onto his hand and warms it up. Then he throws the bottle aside. He inserts _all three_ of his fingers into Seonghwa at once, chuckling at the gasp Seonghwa emits that quickly turns into a pleasurable moan. After thrusting his fingers inside Seonghwa for a good bit, he removes them and sits up to use the remaining amount of lube left on his hand to coat his own cock with.

Hongjoong shuffles forward and lines himself up with Seonghwa’s ass. Slowly slides his hands up the underside of Seonghwa’s smooth thighs and then back down a few times. Then he gently runs his fingers over the cheeks of Seonghwa’s ass using his nails. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers and smiles when he feels Seonghwa shiver under his touch. “And I love how you react every time I say that.”

 _“Please, Hongjoong…,”_ Seonghwa whispers.

“Please, what?”

“I need you.”

“I’m right here, babe.”

“ _Hongjoooong,_ ” Seonghwa whines “ _Please,_ I—”

“What is it, Hwa?” Hongjoong teasingly runs a finger up Seonghwa’s cock. “What does my baby want?”

Seonghwa whimpers. “ _Your cock,_ please. I—Hongjoong, _please_ give me your cock. I-I want it in me so bad. _Please give it to me._ ”

Hongjoong laughs and reaches down to trail his thumb over one side of Seonghwa’s flushed cheeks under his eye. “You’re so gorgeous like this. I love it.” He takes his cock into his hand and brings the head of his cock to Seonghwa’s entrance. “Of course, I’ll give you my cock, baby.”

When he presses in, Seonghwa lets out a moan of relief. He doesn’t sit still once he’s pushed to the hilt because he knows Seonghwa hates that. Instead, he rocks in and out very slowly until he knows he can start speeding up. After a couple of minutes passed by, he quickens his pace, the slap of his thighs hitting Seonghwa’s ass beginning to get louder with each thrust.

The look on Seonghwa’s face is worth it. He thinks about that every single time they become close like this. And every time, without a miss, Hongjoong can’t help the way he leans down in between Seonghwa’s legs and takes him in by the mouth. They lock lips sweet and messy as Hongjoong fucks into Seonghwa.

After a while, they disconnect. Hongjoong rests his forehead against Seonghwa’s forehead, watching his facial expressions and how he breathes heavily. “God, you’re so stunning. I swear.”

Seonghwa moans and brings his hands up to tangle them in Hongjoong’s hair. _“I’m close,”_ he gasps.

“Yeah?” Hongjoong begins to thrust into him with fervour. “You gonna’ cum for me?”

A choked sob falls from Seonghwa. He bites his lip and nods furiously. Then he removes one hand from Hongjoong’s hair to reach down and begin jacking himself off. “ _Yes…_ Gonna’ cum for you, Joong-ie. Gonna’ cum.”

“Go on, then,” Hongjoong urges him. He nestles his face under Seonghwa’s jaw and breathes in his scent. “Cum for me, Seonghwa.”

On command, as if Hongjoong controlled his body, Seonghwa let go. His cock spurts semen against his chest as he strokes himself. He lets out broken noises as his body shakes through his orgasm.

“ _Good boy._ What a good boy,” Hongjoong praises softly, nosing along his jawline until he reaches his lips to kiss him. Seonghwa moans when Hongjoong meets his mouth.

After a few minutes, Hongjoong pulls away and leans back to fuck into Seonghwa properly. He’s almost close to release. It only takes another five minutes for Hongjoong to reach his limit. Then he’s pulling out and adding to the mess on Seonghwa’s abdomen with his head thrown back and breathing heavily.

Hongjoong slumps down as soon as he finishes, letting both of them catch their breath. When a minute passes, he gets up to make a beeline to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth and quickly wet it with warm water to clean their mess. He zips back to the room and climbs on the bed to wipe away everything. Once he’s done, he throws the cloth across the room into their dirty laundry basket and flops down onto Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa immediately wraps his arms around Hongjoong, and they cuddle, entangling their legs together as well. “I love you,” Seonghwa announces and connects their hands with a content sigh.

A few giggles leave Hongjoong’s mouth as he snuggles his face into the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. “Love you too, Hwa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love you, Dayane! I really hope you enjoyed this. Hehehe~
> 
> This fic was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/DaddyKinkAsian/status/1225941169110122502?s=19), [this](https://twitter.com/fairiejoong/status/1220610280914333696?s=20), [this](https://twitter.com/appadoojongho/status/1218405787459997696?s=20), and [this](https://twitter.com/fairiejoong/status/1218012036455706624?s=20). :-)
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
